Hunter License
A Hunter License is what a person receives upon passing the Hunter Exam. It is an invaluable card, selling for a fortune (at least several billion Jenny). In case of loss or theft of the card, it will not be replaced; those who have already taken the exam and passed will not be able to attend the examination again. According to statistics, one in five winners loses their license each year. Appearance imagination.]] A Hunter license looks similar to a credit card, but slightly thicker and with an inbuilt computer chip. The front shows the licensee's Hunter rank, while the back has a magnetic strip with a unique serial number that identifies each individual to their license. The card's magnetic strip also allows it to be swiped through machines to verify its authenticity and to access special services. Ranks Upon passing the Hunter Exam, candidates will receive a standard Hunter License. However, Hunters can be awarded with stars and entitled to different licenses issued by the Hunters Association for significant contributions to society. *1 Star (Single Hunter) - Given to hunters who have made a significant contribution to a part of society.Hunter × Hunter 2004 Databook, page 65 *2 Star (Double Hunter) - Given to hunters who have made significant contributions to several fields, and whose disciples have received one Star. *3 Star (Triple Hunter) - Given to hunters who have made extraordinary contributions to society over several fields. This is the rarest and most difficult rank to obtain, and is considered a great honor. The number of 3-Star hunters is about 10. Benefits Being licensed as an official Hunter bestows a number of desirable benefits on the licensee. Because of this, huge numbers of people register for the licensing exam, which is held only once per year, even though fatalities among the exam takers are common, and even expected. The first and foremost is the recognition a license holder can enjoy, being one of the few in the world who owns a license. Hunters are commonly seen at the head of whatever field they pursue, and experienced Hunters are virtually guaranteed lucrative offers of employment from people or organizations seeking the most capable agents possible. There are also many material benefits to being a licensed Hunter, which include: #95% of all public facilities can be used at no cost. Furthermore, all such services are provided at first class. #Unrivaled freedom to travel around the world. Access is granted to about 90% of countries which normally restrict the entry of outsiders, and access to 75% of areas that the general public is prohibited from entering. #Almost no legal responsibility for murder. #The ability to sell the Hunter License as a valuable collector's item. Though only the original owner of a Hunter License can take advantage of its normal benefits, it can be still sold for enough money to support the seller for at least 7 generations in luxury. #The ability to use the license as collateral for a zero-interest loan of 100 million jenny (approximately 90 million yen) at any bank. #Access to the secret Hunters Only Website, where secret intelligence about various subjects, uploaded by other Hunters, can be purchased. References Category:Rare Items Category:Hunter Category:Unique item